The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Light emitting elements are used as high luminance light sources for, not only for lighting replacing a fluorescent light, but also for example, automotive headlights and other such light projectors, floodlight, and so forth that require high directionality and high luminance.
For example, a Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-272847 discloses a light emitting device in which lateral surfaces of a light transmissive member adhering to and covering a light emitting element outwardly inclines toward a lower surface of the light transmissive member. The inclined lateral surfaces and a portion of the lower surface that is not in contact with the light emitting element are covered by a light reflective member, in order to realize high luminance.